Bring Me To Life Once More
by XxRebelBitchxX
Summary: Dimitri returns but not in the way Rose thinks. Can she survive without the love of her life? Can Dimitri finally break free of the hold the Strigoi put on him? Can they find their way back to each other? So many questions between them can they survive? This story is what i thought could of happened during the church scene. TRIGGER WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**PM Me if you have an idea of a name I appreciate your time to read my story. As always I own nothing.**

Rose POV

"Love fades mine has." Dimitri said looking at me with such seriousness.

"Oh." I looked down I felt tears running down my face, I looked back up at him stood and kissed him. I felt him kiss back and I felt joy but that shattered as I pulled away.

" I love you Dimitri Belikov with everything I am, I'll give you what you wish I'll leave you alone. Just remember that i really do forgive you." I looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek then ran to my room in the guardian dorm. I sat on my bed crying I can't do this anymore I lost what saved me from the darkness. I went to the bathroom, went to my cabinet. I pulled out a small silver razor. I started on my left wrist till it was filled from wrist to elbow, then I started on my thigh till it was filled. I dropped the razor when I started seeing stars in my vision. I whispered out once more _I love you Dimitri._ I saw nothing else.

Dimitri POV

"Love fades mine has" I told her looking at her with such seriousness.

"oh" rose said looking down I could tell i had hurted her really bad by the amount of tears she had on her face. With all the grief i had because i had torchered her and drank from her had consumed me i couldn't get the taste i had known from my mouth. I almost killed her and i can't handle knowing that. She looked back up at me stood and kissed me. Out of instinct i kissed back it felt so good to kiss her again. but that feeling was short lived as she pulled away

"I love you Dimitri Belikov with everything I am, I'll give you what you wish I'll leave you alone. Just remember that i really do forgive you." She said looking into my eyes i saw truth with one stroke to my cheek she was running out of the church. I sat there for a bit shocked the Rose Hathaway I met wouldn't have submitted like that without a fight i got up so quickly and turned to my guards who no doubt heard everything and said,

"I need to find her will you guys help me please i need to make this right she suffered and gave up everything just to save me from that state." one of the other guards that wasn't mine spoke up "She went to her dorm room number 1724." "thank you so much guardian….?"

"Mikhail Tanner." he said i stopped for a second guardian tanner had the same situation as Rose and I but he never found his lover Sonya. I nodded to him and ran as fast as my legs could carry me i was aware of the guardians behind me but i just kept running. i burst into the lobby scaring a few people but I didn't care i needed to get to rose i ran upstairs and pounded on her door but no answer I panicked and kicked in her door ran in and she wasn't there. the bathroom light was on so i went into there and almost vomited at the sight my Roza covered in blood and cuts it was gruesome I picked her up and ran to the clinic. when i got there i busted into the lobby and yelled

"I need help." I was frantic to save the love of my life. I took out my phone and called Lissa

"Hello". Lissa answered

"Lissa its Rose she is in the infirmary I'll explain when you get here." i said urgently

"Ok Christian and I are on our way." she said and with that she hung up. I started pacing hoping that she was going to be ok.

"Dimitri!" Lissa yelled I snapped out of my daze and stopped my pacing and looked up at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing and as always relax, read, and review.**

 **Chapter 2**

Dimitri POV:

"What happened Dimitri." Lissa demanded Christian was right behind her with his version of a guardian mask. I knew he was trying to be strong for Lissa and Roza.

"We were in the church and she sat next to me. I told her that I had given up on her, that love fades that mine had. As soon as I said that I regretted it Lissa. She was so hurt and yet i didn't tell her that I was lying and because of that she tried to commit suicide" I said with tears rolling down my face uncontrollably. I looked up at them and flinched with the look that Christian had on his face.

"What the fuck Dimitri she risked everything for you because she loves you so damn much. And you go tell her this shit, worshiped her best friend instead of being in her arms again. No offence Liss."

"None taken you are very correct."

"You are seriously stupid to think that you are protecting her in any way and that she wouldn't have of forgiven you." Christian continued. I knew he was right I knew I had fucked up badly I knew that my life wouldn't be complete without Roza. Before I could say anything the Doctor came out.

"Family of Rosemarie Hathaway?" we all stood up

"She has been stabilized. We put her in an induced coma so she can heal. Princess if you want to heal her you can but pleasedo it in small bursts because it very well be the darkness that caused this. You may see her now but one at a time I don't want to have her too stressed." with that he lead us to Rozas room where Lissa went in first. Christian and I stayed out in the hall for a few minutes. When Lissa came out she was crying and Christian hugged her and asked

"Can I go see her real quick?" he looked like he was gonna cry. Lissa nodded and he released her. When he came out i went in and sat there she looked so small in that bed it broke my heart to see her like this and it hurt worse to know that I was the one who broke her yet again. I don't know if she will ever forgive me. I started crying harder and put my head on her stomach.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I'm so so so very sorry that I hurt you again. I can't live without you so please wake up I need you Roza so much. I love you my Roza in the church I lied because I thought it would protect you. But I was wrong I keep hurting you and it breaks me knowing I was the one who pushed you away and into this state." Her heart was beating like a lullaby and i feel into a deep sleep with my Roza beside me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not updating it's been really rough around my house. My fam is all jacked up because my cousin died.**

 **Welp that's all I gotta say you know the drill I own nothing but the plot.**

ROSE POV

I woke up woke in the hospital with a weight on my stomach area.

" What the fuck happened" I groaned I looked down to see Dimitri crying silently but still asleep. "Dimitri" I shook him he looked at me like I was a miracle to be awake.

"Oh my Roza I'm so happy you are alive. I gotta call Lissa." he said in a hurry

"Wait please no I don't wanna be alone." I said quickly. He froze at the door,turned with wide eyes. He hesitated but obeyed

"Okay" He said, He sat down and grabbed my hand " I..I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am." He started crying.

"Dimitri look at me" I said turning his head to me with two fingers. He didn't fight me on it and looked into my eyes my breath hitched. His chocolate brown eyes were still beautiful even when bloodshot. " This was not your fault I didn't fight the Darkness I should have been stronger than that." I told him He shrugged his head out of my hands. When I told him this I wasn't lying but it wasn't the full truth, but I couldn't let him take the blame.

" It is my fault I should have told you the truth about my feelings and not hurt you to lose against the Darkness I can't believe I told you I didn't love you" He dropped off and started to tear up again. I started crying silently.

"What are you saying Dimitri?" I asked He continued to look at the ground. I started to get aggravated he didn't look at me I needed to see his eyes so I can see what he's been holding back. "Dimitri fucking look at me!" I exclaimed he knew I don't like it when people don't look at me when they talk. His head snapped up so quick.

" I love you Ok! I love you. My heart has always been yours." He exclaimed my whole world stopped and started looking so much clearer I had never seen Dimitri this upset not even as a strigoi.

"Oh Comrade i love you to I have never stopped but we can't go on you have to forgive yourself I'm not saying now but soon. " I said **(A/N: yes i used a line from the book so what it fits I won't do it often)** He nodded and kissed me it felt so right, so perfect.


	4. update sort of

if you go to wattpad and search CiCi Whitney BMTLOM is updated and ill try to update more but Im now in the Army so its been busy thank you for reading and stuffs


End file.
